


Dressed To Impress

by orphan_account



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a good ol' Chris Colfer sex riot to produce some Crisscolfer smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed To Impress

Chris shuffles through the door to his apartment and it’s so late. Or maybe it’s so early, Chris can’t be sure. It was a long night of shaking hands and learning names and drinking expensive champagne.

He turns to shut the door when he feels hands on his shoulders, digging in and starting just the beginnings of a massage.

"How was the premiere?" Darren asks softly, slipping the suit jacket from Chris’ shoulders. Chris lets him, shrugging off the expensive material, letting it slide from each arm.

"Long and draining," Chris answers honestly. "But incredible."

"Mmmm," is Darren’s only reply. He runs a finger down Chris’ arm, over the exposed skin, down to his wrist and then his hand. "Come with me."

Chris lets himself be pulled into the living room, following Darren. He’s wearing nothing but old sweat pants, his hair a little long and his face scruffy with stubble that comes with not shaving for a few days. Chris loves him like this.

Darren leads Chris to the couch, their fingers locked loosely. Chris is pushed to the couch by Darren’s strong hands, his legs dropping open slightly when his back hits the cushions.

"Let me take care of you, okay?" Darren murmurs, dropping a leg over each one of Chris’ knees and straddling his lap.

Chris can’t even say anything in response because Darren already has his fingers working, pulling and tugging at the tie knotted around Chris’ neck until the silky material hangs loosely. Darren leans forward, their hips pressed fully together, and starts kissing at Chris’ neck while he works the top few buttons of Chris’ shirt open.

"Hmmm," Darren hums against Chris’ skin. It’s teeth and lips and tongue, trailing all over Chris’ neck; up behind his ear, down across his Adam’s apple, over to the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

"Darren," Chris gasps when he feels a tiny bite at the dip in his neck. Darren’s tongue comes out immediately, soothing over the red mark. Chris grabs Darren’s face and pulls him up, up up up until they’re kissing and it’s so perfect.

"I can taste the champagne," Darren says against Chris’ lips, tongue licking, pushing, prying until it’s back in Chris’ mouth. Chris lets him, open and willing, his mouth working against Darren’s and pressing inside.

He bites down on Darren’s lower lips and Darren thrusts his hips in response, pushing them even closer together. Chris breaks the kiss when he throws his head back in a moan, his hands attaching to Darren’s waist.

"Fuck, you have no idea how good you look," Darren says, working their hips together faster. Chris isn’t sure how expensive these pants are, but he suddenly doesn’t care.

"Just a little more, Darren," Chris bites out, thrusting up to feel Darren’s dick pressed against his. pleasure shoots down his spine and he digs his fingers deeper into Darren’s skin.

"Wait," Darren gasps. He scoots his knees further together so there’s some space between them. Chris thrusts up into nothing but air.

"No, please, don’t stop," Chris begs, thrusting higher and higher, needing some sort of contact.

"I’ve got you," Darren whispers, sliding his knees from the couch down to the floor.  His hands rest on Chris’ knees, still covered in soft fabric.  His fingers work quickly against the button and fly, pulling everything open until he can reach inside and feel hot skin.

"Fuck," Chris groans, head pressed back into the cushions of the couch.  He reaches down blindly, grabbing until he can pull the glasses from Darren’s face.  They hang in his fingers, ready to drop at any moment.

Chris waits for Darren to tap at his hip, the sign that he wants Chris to move his hips up so he can tug his pants down the rest of the way, but it never comes.  Instead, Darren just pulls his hard cock out through folds of fabric, his hand tight around Chris and already pumping.  Chris slides down a little further onto the couch, his shoulders sagging.

"Yeah, like that," Chris hums, hips already working up.

Darren doesn’t waste any time bending down, tongue already out and licking his lips until they’re wet and shining.  He takes Chris into his mouth, tongue pressing and licking, up and down and around.  Chris’ eyes screw shut tightly, his free hand immediately searching for Darren’s soft curls.

Darren’s fingers dig into Chris’ knees as his head bobs up and down, pressing into the firm muscle.  Chris feels when Darren tries to spread his legs open even wider, but it’s no use with his pants still in place around his waist.  The fabric has little give, no pull or stretch, and Chris thrusts up when Darren groans around him in frustration.

Chris lets his hand fall from the crown on Darren’s head to the back on his neck, his fingers knotting in the loose curls.  It feels amazing, Darren’s mouth hot and wet around him, sucking and licking and tasting.  Chris holds steady onto the back of Darren’s neck, thrusting up just a little, just enough, as much as he knows Darren can take.

He feels when the pressure of Darren’s fingertips leaves one of his knees and he opens his eyes to look down.  He’s met with the picture of Darren on his knees, cheeks hollowed and hair flopping against his forehead, his arm moving fast but his hand out of sight.

"Are you touching yourself?" Chris ask breathlessly, almost in awe.  Darren never takes his mouth off of Chris’ dick, just groans and gives one nod of his head.

It’s enough, it’s more than enough.  With the way Darren looks and the way he feels, tongue dragging up Chris’ dick, twirling around the head and pressing into the slit.  The way Chris can feel Darren’s moans vibrate up his spine and the way his arm keeps moving faster and faster.  Chris pulls roughly at Darren’s neck, the only warning he can muster, and opens his legs as wide as he can.  He thinks he hears a few seams pop, but he doesn’t care, not even a little.  Darren’s mouth keeps working around him, his tongue coaxing Chris through his orgasm and swallowing him down.

Chris isn’t sure how long he stays splayed out on the couch, only noticing when the fabric becomes itchy against his elbows.  He slowly opens his eyes and sees Darren’s, his cheek pressed into Chris’ thigh and a wide smile across his face.

"I’m supposed to return these pants you know," Chris says, his voice rough and still a little strained.  "I was just borrowing them, they belong to the designer."

Darren shrugs, leaning back onto his heels and resting his forearms against Chris’ thighs.  “I’ll sew them.”

Chris rolls his eyes.  “You don’t know how to sew.”

"I’ll learn," he says easily, getting to his feet and offering a hand to help Chris up.

"No you won’t," Chris teases, wobbling just a little as he balances on his feet.

"I’ll buy them, whatever.  You can’t say it wasn’t worth it," Darren says, tugging Chris to the bedroom.

Chris says nothing in response and follows Darren down the hall.


End file.
